


Waiting till the last bell

by ChrstianBorle_stan



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmates, Sweet, going off to college, marvin is super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrstianBorle_stan/pseuds/ChrstianBorle_stan
Summary: Marvin is a senior in high school and he is very closeted. But Whizzer is just a freshman and he is super open about his sexuality. when these two meet sparks start to fly, but they don't instantly notice. As they get to now each other, they slowly get closer and closer. Their relationship eventually blooms into something beautiful. But Marvin is going off to college soon, how will their relationship hold up?





	Waiting till the last bell

Marvin was rushing out of his last class, he stayed a little after to talk to his teacher. He was thanking her about the letter of recommendation that she had written him. Telling her that it really touched his heart and he had just sent in his application for the college of his dreams. 

Marvin had applied for early action at Harvard university. It has been his dream school since he was a small little 6th grader. He could not see himself going to any other school. Since then he worked to the hardest of his ability. He never went astray. He always followed his path. 

His conversation with his English teacher had went just a little bit to long. So now he was running out of there and trying to make his way down to the gym

Marvin and the gym did not go together in the slightest. He was a kid short for a guy and he was very very skinny, the boy could eat a whole buffet of food and barley gain a few ounces. But this time Marvin was going to the gym for chess club. Now that was something that made sense. Marvin had been part of the chess club since he was just freshman. He instantly became one of their best players. Since then he was like the leader, he helped newbies gain new skills and strengthen the ones that they already had. 

Earlier that day Marvin had gotten an email saying that the chess club was going to be meeting in the gym that day, so that was where he was going to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whizzer Brown had already been in the gym, he was in there for the racquetball club. The club consisted of just him and a few others. But Whizzer had a true passions for the game, so he never missed a meeting. 

Unlike Marvin who was a senior getting ready for collage. Whizzer was just a freshman. He had just started the school in September, he was band new to the district. Whizzer had just moved to New York last year, he was originally from Omaha, Nebraska. He lived in the mid-west since he was born, but then his asshole of a dad got a job opportunity in Manhattan and now that was were they lived. 

But just because he was the new kid didn't mean that he was unpopular. It was the complete opposite actually. He was one of those freshman who knew a bunch of upper class men. The kid who got rides from the seniors who could bring their car to the school. He got invitations to all the parties and everyone loved him. Mostly it was girls who loved him. But who would say no to a gay best friend? Apparently none of the girls in their school would say no. 

That was another thing about Whizzer. He was gay, he was actually very very gay, and , he was not scared to show it. He dressed in clothing that was very androgynous. He also didn’t keep it a secret. He wasn’t walking around the school with a big sign saying ‘i'm gay’, but if he was asked. He was not going to lie about it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When marvin entered the gym he was not greeted by his chess buddies, but instead he was greeted by that freshman that he has heard all about. The boy the was very openly gay and mass amounts of popularity. He had never seen him before, but he heard many stories from his two friends. They happened to be lesbians and they were dating. So they knew him thought their connection to the LGBT community.

But it just so happened that those two lesbians were also friends with Whizzer, and they told him about the closeted friend Marvin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marvin was very much a closet case, he didn’t want to accept the fact the he was a huge queer. So he kept himself in the closet, he hid his secret from everyone, he even tried hitting it from himself. He tried dating many girls. But those relationships never lasted longer than a few months. He couldn’t bring himself to like the girls the way he was supposed to. As hard as he tried it never happened. As for his friends finding out. He didn’t intend for it to happen. But one day they were all at marvins penthouse. They were alone, but there wasn't really a time where there was an adult present. But they were all hanging out in Marvin’s room, and, as he went to go get them all something to eat, they had found Marvin's journal. In there he wrote all about his internal struggle. His friend Charlotte didn’t want to read it. But her girlfriend convinced her that they should. It would bring them all closer as friends. It was a flimsy excuse, but the two were so madly in love, it didn’t take much to convince the other to do anything. 

So when Marvin came back, they came clean and they asked Marvin about it, as much as he wanted to hide it and suppress it. On the other hand, he wanted to talk about it, get it out there in words, maybe that way he could actually understand what he was feeling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But now these two were face to face, one of them was calm, cool and collected, but the other one, he was not. He kind of got red and got a little bit nervous.  It seemed like forever before one of them actually said something. The person that said something was in fact Whizzer 

“Hey, ya’ know taking a picture would last you a whole lot longer” the younger, but taller boy commented with a small playful smirk on his face. 

Something told Marvin that, this was not going to be no 5 second meeting, the hello and goodbye type of thing. 


End file.
